


Bleeding Lies

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Wordcount: 100, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Bleeding Lies

I sit in the dark in silence with nothing but my thoughts. I think of you. Of the times you lied to me. Of the times that you said you cared, said you loved me. Of the times I said it back. 

But you lied, you're still with him. You flaunt your relationship in front of me with careless disregard for my feelings. You come to me after you’ve just had sex with him; confessing your desires for me, thinking it will placate me.

It works. 

I sit in the dark, alone, and secretly wonder why I don't hate you.


End file.
